


Even better

by jam82



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam82/pseuds/jam82
Summary: Harry has heard stories, now he wants to know the truth.Inspired by the Gogglebox special with Niall and the evil evil Catateme9





	

He had heard stories about Bressie and he couldn’t say that he wasn’t intrigued. Harry considered himself a boy with a healthy imagination and a healthy appetite, even if he had yet to act on it. It wasn’t that there weren’t more than enough opportunities in the industry and even though he had never confirmed or denied the rumours, he still got the occasional offer to show him what “a real man can do”. Although the offers were flattering - some more than others - Harry had never felt tempted to accept.

Hanging out with Niall and his group of friends had been enlightning to say the least. Since Niall had first introduced them, Harry had felt a weird pull towards the older guy that he couldn’t quite explain. His fascination with Bressie wasn’t lessened when he started hearing stories about the LIC and their drunken antics, but there was one thing that kept coming up randomly that really caught Harry’s attention; mentions of Bressies physique. Maybe it was the almost bashful way he would laugh it off every time someone made a joke about his proportions that kept Harry intrigued, he wasn’t sure. When someone randomly mentioned the story about Bressie and the guy who had more or less run away screaming at the sight of his cock, Harry stored that tiny bit of information away.”

Like most young men Harry had dabbled his fair bit in porn, most of it pretty vanilla and main stream considering his own lack of experience, but lately he had found that his tastes had changed a bit or rather that the actors had changed a bit. He found himself staring at young boys taking on much larger men, feeling his own cock twitch at the sight of them stretched out in the most delicious way. When he was alone he found himself thinking about being in their situation, how good it would feel, how full he would be. His fantasies had started out with the other guy being faceless but over time, the guy had slowly but surely morphed into Bressie and Harry couldn’t get the idea out of his head that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance.

Months later Harry found himself at a pub with Niall and some of his friends. He kept getting distracted every time he found himself looking in Bressie’s direction. At some point Bressie had gotten a call and had disappeared down a secluded hallway, which is where Harry had found him when he went to look for the bathroom.

Seizing the opportunity Harry walked up to the other man, who had since finished his call. “So….” for some reason his throat felt drier than the desert.

“So?”

Stepping towards Bressie, Harry lowered his voice “So, I’ve heard rumours.”

"Rumours?” He couldn’t quite figure out what was going on behind Bressies curious eyes.

“About men who are 6 foot 3 and hung to their knees and I was wondering if it’s true.” That elicited a laugh from Bressie and Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach.

“Oh really?” Bressie used his height to crowd Harry against the wall “But you’re forgetting, I’m 6 foot 6″

Harry swallowed audibly and looked up at Bressie through his lashes “even better.”


End file.
